Ivan Ooze
Ivan Ooze was a tyrant 6,000 years ago. Biography He ruled until he was imprisoned in a Hyperlock Chamber by Zordon, Dulcea, and the "Order of Meridian", who presumably were the precursors to the modern Power Rangers. He also has his own batch of enemy foot soldiers. His hyperlock chamber unearthed by an Angel Grove construction crew, Ivan Ooze was released by Lord Zedd after 6,000 years of imprisonment. Demolishing the Command Center and fatally injuring Zordon, Ivan destroyed the Power Rangers' powers. He traveled to the moon, and once there easily deposed both Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa, trapping them within a snowglobe. Their henchmen Goldar and Mordant swore allegiance to Ivan rather than join Rita and Zedd in captivity. Ivan then began brainwashing the citizens of Angel Grove into digging up his Ecto-Morphicons, large insect-like machines similar to the Rangers' Zords. After the Rangers gained the Great Power, they returned to Angel Grove and battled Ivan's machines with their new Ninja Zords. Using these Zords, they were able to destroy one of the Morphicons, Scorpitron. Ivan combined with the other Morphicon, Hornitor, and took on the Rangers himself. The battle progressed into outer space, and though Ivan consistently had the upper hand, he was destroyed when the Ninja Mega Falconzord kicked him in the groin and knocked him into the path of Ryan's Comet, which happened to be passing. (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie) Quotes * Ladies and gentlemen, the ooze is back! "After being free from tyrant egg." * Why thank you. "Rita call Ivan Handsome." * I will not only destroy him, I will obliterate his entire legacy. It will be as if Zordon of Eltar never existed! * What is that odious stench? It smells like Teenagers. "Smelling the air." * Too kind, allow me to introduce my self I'm the galactically feared, globally reviled, and universally despised. They call me Ivan Ooze! * Where's my autograph book?! * Power Rangers, huh? So Zordon's still using kids to do his dirty work. Well, then meet my kids. *Before summoning Ooze Orges * From this moment forth the world you know it will cease to exist. Welcome to my Nightmare! Bye bye civilians! * Hey, pretty fancy-schmancy. I guess if you invest your money well over 60 centuries, you can buy something pretty nice. "After enter the Command Base." * Put a sock in it, Z! 10 minutes out of the egg and I'm already listening to one of your lectures. You locked me into your stuffy hyperlock chamber and tossed me away in the depths like yesterday's trash. Do you have any idea what it's like to be locked in a rotten egg for 6,000 years? It's boring. Not to mention I've had a charley horse since the Renaissance. "Argument with Zordon." * You robbed me of my prime. I was the supreme ruler of the most foul empire inn the universe. And now…it's time to pay the piper! "Before destroying Command Center." * How 'bout you take another QUACK at it?! "Before destroying the Tengu Warriors * Fools! Get my creatures life! Life I tell you! LIFE! * Touch me again, and you'll be chicken wings in the morning. "To Goldar" * I feel big again! "After merging with Hornitor". * All the things that I have missed. The Black Plague! The Spanish Inquisition! The Brady Bunch Reunion! "While destroying the Command Center" Trivia *Ivan Ooze has many Power Ranger firsts, despite being non-canon. **He is the first villain to have a sense of humor. This would be repeated by Lothor. **He is the first villain to be introduced in a feature film; the second was Divatox. **He is the only primary antagonist to be defeated after only one appearance, since Divatox returned after her defeat in "Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie." **He is the first villain to fight the rangers personally (Lord Zedd did not fight Tommy until half-way through season 3), and the first villain to fight a megazord, himself. **He is the first villain to be able to physically possess one of his creations; the second was Venjix. **In addition to the previous statement, he is the only villain to be able to turn into a Megazord, or at least something close to one. **He is the first villain to be defeated by a kick to the groin into a comet. More accuratly he is the first villian to be defeated by powers outside the rangers (i.e a comet) **Ivan is given the credit to be the first villain to overthrow Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa. The second is King Mondo of the Machine Empire, although during both instances, the duo get back control somehow. **Ivan Ooze is the second villain to short circuit Alpha 5; the first was the Green Ranger. However, Ivan zapped Alpha with electricity, whereas the Green Ranger put a virus into Alpha's database. Category:Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Non-TV continuity Category:MMPR:The Movie Continuity